ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Newman
Brian Newman (born June 10, 1981) is an American jazz musician, singer, and trumpet player. Born and raised in Mentor and Concord Township in Cleveland, Ohio. He told his mother at age twelve that he wanted to grow up to be a New York City jazz musician. Brian began playing at age nine and made his public debut at age 14. He is a 1999 graduate of Notre Dame-Cathedral Latin High School and currently lives in the Bedford Stuyvesant neighborhood of Brooklyn, New York. Newman attended the University of Cincinnati's College-Conservatory of Music in Cincinnati, Ohio. He is most known for his numerous performances with Lady Gaga and her surprise appearances at his performances in New York City. Brian has similarly shared the stage with a diverse array of performers across multiple genres, highlighted by notable appearances with Tony Bennett, Frank Sinatra, Jr., Mark Murphy, Dierks Bentley and Megan Hilty. Newman currently holds a residency at the Rose Bar at the Gramercy Park Hotel in New York City and is married to American burlesque performer Angie Pontani. Work with Lady Gaga 2010 *Duane Park *The Today Show *The Oak Room 2011 *The Oak Room *Robin Hood Gala *BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend *2011 MTV Video Music Awards Jazz Commercial *A Very Gaga Thanksgiving **A Very Gaga Holiday (Acoustic jazz EP album) 2013 *Rose Bar 2014 *''Cheek to Cheek '' **"Anything Goes" **"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" *Grand Place *The Plaza Hotel *The View *NBC's Christmas In Rockefeller Center *Good Morning America *The Colbert Report *Bloomberg BusinessWeek's Magazine: 85th Anniversary *The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon 2016 Songs from Joanne: * "A-YO" (Trumpet) * "Just Another Day" (Trumpet) 2018 Songs from A Star Is Born soundtrack (2018): *"La Vie en Rose" (Producer, Trumpet ) Other Brian Newman and Lady Gaga (2008).jpg|(2008) 6-19-10 Malgorzata Saniewska 008.jpg|Duane Park (Jun 19, 2010) 8-9-10 The Today Show 004.jpg|The Today Show (Jul 9, 2010) The Oak Room 02.jpg|(Sep 29, 2010) Oak Room 1-5-2011 24.jpg|(Jan 5, 2011) 5-9-11 Robin Hood Gala 005.jpg|Robin Hood Gala (May 9, 2011) 5-15-11 BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend 006.jpg|BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend (May 15, 2011) VMA 2011 Promo Jazz 009.png|MTV VMA Promo Anything Goes - Studio Video 021.jpg|"Anything Goes" (2014) 6-17-14 Steven Klein 014.jpg|Steven Klein (Jun 17, 2014) 6-18-14 Instagram 006.jpg|(Jun 18, 2014) 6-18-14 At a Tattoo Parlor in NYC 002.png 6-18-14 Instagram 008.jpg 6-18-14 Instagram 009.jpg 6-18-14 Instagram 010.jpg 6-29-14 At Casino in Atlantic City 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2014) 6-29-14 At Borgata Hotel - Bar in Atlantic City 001.jpeg 7-27-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jun 27, 2014) 7-27-14 Instagram 003.jpg 7-28-14 At Rivington F+B in NYC 001.jpg|(Jul 28, 2014) 9-6-14 Instagram 003.jpg|The Plaza Hotel (Sep 5, 2014) 9-23-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Sep 23, 2014) 10-18-14 Strictly Come Dancing - Performance 002.jpg|Strictly Come Dancing (Oct 16, 2014) 12-1-14 NBC's Christmas In Rockefeller Center 001.jpg|Christmas in Rockefeller Center (Dec 1, 2014) 12-2-14 The Colbert Report 001.jpg|The Colbert Report (Dec 2, 2014) 12-3-14 GMA - Performance 001.jpg|Good Morning America (Dec 3, 2014) 12-17-14 TSJF - Performance 001.jpg|The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon (Dec 17, 2014) 12-30-14 At Cosmopolitan Casino in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Dec 30, 2014) 12-31-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 31, 2014) 2-27-15 At St. Jerome's Bar in NYC 002.jpg|Rivington F+B (Feb 27, 2015) 6-10-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jun 10, 2015) 6-23-15 SixtyFive Bar 001.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) 7-8-15 At La Fontaine Jazz Club in Copenhagen 001.jpg|La Fontaine (Jul 8, 2015) 7-12-15 Instagram 005.jpg|(Jul 12, 2015) 7-13-15 Leaving La Taverna Restaurant in Perugia 001.jpg|(Jul 13, 2015) 7-28-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jul 28, 2015) 7-30-15 Performance at Churchill Grounds Jazz Bar in Atlanta 002.jpg|(Jul 30, 2015) 8-1-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 1, 2015) 10-7-15 Instagram 004.jpg|(Oct 7, 2015) 10-29-15 Performance at The amfAR Inspiration Gala in LA 002.jpg|AmfAR New York Gala (Oct 29, 2015) 11-5-15 Instagram 005.jpg|(Nov 5, 2015) 11-6-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Nov 6, 2015) 2-17-16 Backstage performance at Rainbow Room in NYC 001.jpg|(Feb 17, 2016) 2-18-16 Performance at Rose Bar at Gramercy Park Hotel in NYC 002.jpg|(Feb 18, 2016) 4-4-16 Grammy Museum's Jane Ortner Education in Beverly Hills 003.jpg|(Apr 4, 2016) 4-13-16 Parker Institute Foundation in LA 002.jpg|(Apr 13, 2016) 7-24-16_Sistilia's_Baptism_in_NYC_001.jpg|(Jul 24, 2016) Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram Category:Related to Lady Gaga Category:Musicians